Amor y Amistad entre una leona y una serpiente
by Maggi Granger
Summary: Esta es una historia que empieza cuando draco y hermione son unos niños. Éstá basada en los libros de J.K.Rowling, pero con algunos cambios.


**Holas me presento mi nombre es Margarita Emilia Del Rio Guerrero y este es mi primer ff. espero que les guste porque creoque este ff va a ser muy largo.**

**Esta historia esta basada en los libros de J.K.Rowling aunque hay varios cambios que irán decubriendo a medida que vaya avanzando el ff.**

**Este capítulo es un poco corto y es para que entiendan lo que viene después.**

**Bueno sin más preámbulos aquí va el primer capítulo de Amor y Amistad entre una leona y una serpiente.**

**Capítulo 1: **_"Hermione Jane Granger"_

- Hola papí saludó una pequeña niña de 6 años de edad con una melenaenmarañada que apenas dejaba ver sushermosos ojos miel y su pequeña naricita respingada, al igual que sus labios de un color rosado muy clarito. Iba vestida con un vestidomoradoy unos zapatos de charol con unos calcetines con vuelitos.

- Hola hija

- Puedo ir a jugar al parque?

- No, ya sabes que es muy peligroso que juegues con otros niños, Tú sabes que pasó la última vez.

- Si papàpero no fue mi culpa- dijo Hermione recordando que el mes pasado mientras se columpiaba un niño la botó y ella por la rabia que sintió hizo que el "pobre niñito" se estrellara con otro juego. Desde entonces no le habían permitido salir a ninguna parte.

-Papi y tú quieres jugar conmigo- preguntó Hermione con carita de angelito.

- No Mione no puedo, sabesque debo trabajar. Ah! se me olvidaba hoy va a venir Nicole a cuidarte porque tu mamá y yo tenemos una cena muyimportante con un señor multimillonario y nuestro futuro depende deesta noche, así que espero que te portes bien y no le hagas nada a la pobre Nicole quete quiere mucho.

- Si papá no te preocupes- dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco, no soportaba a Nicole. Ella era una joven de unos 20 años que había sido du niñera desde los 4 años. De hecho Hermione creía que pasaba más tiempo con ella que con sus padres, puesto que ellos siempre estaban en reuniones por su trabajo.

- Bien hija ahora me voy, cuídate. Tu mamá se va a quedar hasta que llegue Nicole y después se va a ir- diciendo esto cerró la puerta.

Hermione subió a su habitación. Estaba aburrida de esta situación, tenía 6 años y nunca estaba con sus padres, creía que ellos no la querían y no entendía como es que la trajeron al mundo si no habían desado tener un hijo, ellos se lo habían dicho y también le habían dicho que su abuelo, el padre de su padre (Ndla: sé que suena tonto, pero es la verdad), los había obligado a tenerla para así tener una heredera, ya que él era un hombre que tenía mucho dinero y siempre habíadeseado una nieta, bueno en realidad había deseado una hija, pero no la pudo tener y había puesto sus esperanzas en ella, pero al año de haber nacido él murió y le dejó toda su fortuna a su hijo, el cual la invirtió de mala manera y terminó perdiéndolo todo. Hermione siempre decía que ella era un error y que desearía haber tenido otros padres, aunque ellos eran muy buenos con ella, le compraban todo lo que podían y no le faltaba nada, bueno casi nada loúnico que le faltaba era el amor paternal que nadie le había dado. No tenía ni siquiera amigos, todos la encontraban una niña rara y por eso no se le acercaban, por ello ella se había transformado en una niña hostil, antipática y que nunca se reía. Siempre estaba triste o enojada nunca feliz y toda esta soledad la llevó a refugiarse en los libros, ellos eran sus más fieles amigos. A su corta edad conocía muchos más libros que un adolescente de 12 años y gracias a ellos era una niña extremadamente inteligente. Su otra pasión era la música, le encantaba bailar y de hecho tenía una pieza para ella, donde practicaba diferentes movimientos de baile. Le había pedido permiso a sus padres para tomar clases, pero ellos no se lo permitieron porque decían que no había dinero para desperdiciarlo, así que trataba de aprender con un televisor y un video que ya se sabía a la perfección. Todo esto le enseñó a ser una persona detallista y concentrada lo que le ayudaba a leer más rápido y lograr una gran agilidad mental. También adoraba cantar y tenía en la misma habitación donde practicaba el baile, un micrófono y un piano (era lo único que lehabía dejado su abuelo), que era el único instrumento que sabía tocar y que había aprendido mientras leía un libro donde aparecían varias canciones de Mozart y Beethoven que a ella le encantaban. Pero era muy tímida y le daba vergüenza que otros la escucharan. Eneste momento se encontraba leyendo un libro de Shakespeare, su favorito "Macbeth". Estaba muy entretenida cuando escuchó que su mamá la llamaba.

-Hija llegó Nicole

-Ya voy- dijo hermione con mala cara.

Bajo las escaleras y vio a Nicole conversando con su mamá.

-Hola Mione- dijo Nicole con una sonrisa.

-Hola- dijo Hermione con cara de pocos amigos.

-Cómo has estado chiquita- dijo Nicole.

-No me gusta que me digan chiquita- alegó Hermione.

-Ya Mione que te lo dice de cariño porque te quiere- dijo su mamá.

"Si seguro" pensó Hermione.

-Bueno ya me voy y las dejo. Pórtate bien Mione- y sin decir nada más se fue.

-Bueno Hermione ya sabes que es lo que debes hacer te vas a tu pieza o si quieres a bailar y no sales de ahí hasta que yo te lo diga. Yo me voy a ver TV- dijo Nicole y se fue a la habitación de los padres de Hermione.

Hermione subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación a bailar para luego ensayar la canción que estaba componiendo. Llegó a la recámara quetenía una pared pintada deblanco y el resto lleno de espejos. Enuna esquina tenía un piano y un micrófonoyen la esquina de al frente tenía una televisión con un video.Lo primero que hizofue ver una foto que estaba colgada en la pared donde aparecía su abuelo y otra al lado donde aparecían ella y sus padres cuando ella tenía 2 años de edad. Esa era la unica fotografía que se habián tomado con ella y se preguntaba porque nunca estaban ella o por último se despedían de ella con un beso como lo hacían los demás padres, pero no ellos nunca lo iban a hacer porque no la querían. Luego colocó el video y trató de seguir los pasos de un video de Britney Spears (Ndla: era una niña no podía conocer algo mejorcito a pesar de que era muy inteligente) cuya canción era "Baby one more time". Después de haberlo ensayado unas 10 veces se dispuso a cantar. Tomó el micrófono y se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía y a cantar su canción preferida:

" Te crees señor de todo territorio

la tierra solo quieresposeer

más toda roca planta o criatura

viva estàtiene alma es un ser.

Tú crees que igual a ti es todo el mundo

y hablas como un gran conocedor

más sigue las pisadas de un extraño

y mil sorpresas hallarás alrededor.

Escuchaste aullar los lobos a la luna azul

o has visto a un lince sonreír

o unirte a la voz de las montañas

y colores en el viento descubrir (bis)

Corramos por veredas en el bosque

probemos de sus frutos el sabor

descubre que riquezas te rodean

sin pensar un instante en su valor.

Hermanos son el río y la lluvia

amigos somos todos como ves

vivimos muy felices tan unidos

en un ciclo fraternal que eterno es

Cuan alto el árbol será

si lo cortas hoy

nunca se sabrá.

Ni oirás aullar los lobos a la luna azul

sea blanca o morena nuestra piel

todos tenemos que cantar con las montañas

y colores en el viento descubrir

si no entiendes que hay aqui

solo es tierra para ti

si colores en el viento, descubrir"

Terminó de sonar la melodía y ella sonrió. Esa era la canción que la había inspirado a componer, a aprender a cantar ya tocar el piano (Ndla: como dije antes es una niña y como tal no se puede cantar una mejor canción. Está bien que sea inteligente, pero todavía es una niña) Le encantó desde que la escuchó en la película Pocahontas y siempre que podía la tocaba.

-Mione, baja a comer- gritó Nicole desde abajo.

-Ya voy- gritó Hermione malhumorada y apagó todo para luego bajar las escaleras.

-Toma cómete este chocolate si? que no tengo ánimos para prepararte comida. Ah! te lo comes y te vas a dormir y no reclames- dijo Nicole antes de que Hermione abriera la boca.

Hermione se dispuso a hacer lo quele había dicho la"bruja de su níñera" como la llamabaella, pensando que mañana podría seguir ensayando. Entró a su habitación que estaba pintada de morado.En el centro había una cama con doseles morados (Ndla: no se nota que a la autora le encanta el morado)y sábanas blancas. En una esquina tenía un escritoriodonde se encontraban varios librosy al frente un tocador donde estaban su peineta y sucolonia. Al otro lado había un pequeño armario donde se encontraba su poco vestuario y sus zapatos tan chiquititos como ella.Después dedesvestirse y ponerse el pijama se metió en sucama y se durmió enseguida.

Al día siguiente Hermione despertó con muy buen humor, ya que recordó que su mamá le había prometido comprarle un nuevo video de baile para aprender una nueva coreografía, así que se puso sus zapatillas de dormir y bajó rápidamente las escaleras hacia la habitación de sus padres (Ndla: en otromomento la describo porque ya estoy hasta ( censurado) de describir cosas y no poder escribir lo más importante para así terminar y poder publicarlo ). Al llegar se encontró con su madremaquillándose y su padre arreglándosela corbata.

-Adondevan-dijo Hermione.

-Al trabajo,adonde más- dijo su madre.

-Ayer nos fuemuy bien en nuestra cena y el señor está muy interesado en conocerte porque tiene un hijo de tu misma edad, que ahora se encuentra solo y no tiene con quien jugar- dijo su padre.

-Así que le dijimos que hoy iríamos en la nochea cenar con él y sufamilia.Ahí podrás conocer a tu nuevo amiguito- dijo su madre.

-Pero yo no quiero ir. Tú me prometiste que hoy me comprarías un nuevo video y yo pensaba pasar todo el día aprendiéndomelo- dijo Hermione a sus padres.

-Ah! Fíjate que no te puedo comprar el video porque no tengo dinero para comprar esas cosas. Además ya tienes uno, confórmate con ese- dijo su madre.

-Pero...- dijo Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Pero nada, no se te va a comprar eso y tú vas a ir con lacara llena de risa (Ndla: quiere decir que debe ir muy alegre) a cenar con los Malfoy quieras o no- dijo su padre.

-Ahora nos vamos, se queda Nicole contigo, pórtate bieny sécate esas lágrimas que así te ves más fea de lo que eres- dijo su madre.

-Cuando lleguemos debes estar arreglada- dijo su padre. Y sin decir nada más se fueron, dejando a Hermione sola, esperando a su niñera y con lo ojos rojos por el llanto.

* * *

**Bueno este es el primer capítulo de una historia que espero que tenga muchos más.**

**Por favor dejenme reviews para así poder seguir escribiendo.**

**Besos a todos los que me lean.**

**En el próximo capi la historia de Draco.**


End file.
